Problem: $4hi + 7hj + 5h + 2 = -10i - 3$ Solve for $h$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $4hi + 7hj + 5h + {2} = -10i - {3}$ $4hi + 7hj + 5h = -10i - {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $h$ in them. $4{h}i + 7{h}j + 5{h} = -10i - 5$ Factor out the $h$ ${h} \cdot \left( 4i + 7j + 5 \right) = -10i - 5$ Isolate the $h$ $h \cdot \left( {4i + 7j + 5} \right) = -10i - 5$ $h = \dfrac{ -10i - 5 }{ {4i + 7j + 5} }$